


Tonights Mood: Horny Werewolf Boyfriend cant stop droping hints about Mateing on the couch

by Celestial_Cryptid



Category: 3 bellow, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Altered states of mind?, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Eli likes the pain, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, They’re kinda kinky NGL, Werewolf Mates, because I said so, being bullied made him a bit of a masochist, blinky knows things, he doesn’t want to hurt him, i love me some AOB and mating, if you couldn’t tell by now, steve loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cryptid/pseuds/Celestial_Cryptid
Summary: What it says on the tinIt’s my best friend the werewolf but with smut because I wanted it
Relationships: Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack
Kudos: 22





	Tonights Mood: Horny Werewolf Boyfriend cant stop droping hints about Mateing on the couch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Best Friend The Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930042) by [TheDarkSeaofSecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets). 
  * Inspired by [My Best Friend The Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930042) by [TheDarkSeaofSecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets). 



Feeling the hands move down his sides  
His body translating the needy friction into a fire that was setting his senses ablaze. His boyfriend slowly losing control as the moon rises. The heat turning inside him burning like a bonfire of devolving lust.  
Even if he didn't want this, even if he had resisted, he wouldn't have been able to for long. The wolf in Steve wouldn't allow it, it had scratched and clawed its way through the walls that Steve carefully constructed to protect him.  
Eli knew it wouldn't last. It was his duty after all to pacify the beast.  
So when the wolf in him finally broke free, it was only to find his mate on the other side of the double steel doors of the bunker. Needless to say, the Wolf inside Steve didn't like that one bit. He started to become more aggressive, his instincts were driven by the absence of his mate. Getting to Eli the only feasible way he could, by going through the door. Armed with the knowledge of such things Blinky informed them that Steve would ultimately wreak havoc revealing that of an upset Arrgg until he retrieved his mate. Arrangements were made in regards to missing school and such (they spared strickler the details, the fact that it was troll related was good enough for the changeling principal).  
And in he went. The heavy doors suddenly closing behind him.  
Now here he was, sliding along his werewolf boyfriends bulge, growing bigger as he transformed and his senses overtook him.  
Rising and falling as his soft pants and moans sung throughout the bunker. Steve's hands craftily worked their way under his shirt, sending it flying across the room.  
Molding Eli’s body in bold yet pleasant ways. He was still holding the wolf back, restraining himself to less fulfilling pleasure. “Steve, let the wolf’s instincts take control.”  
“ I’m not hurting you. Not again!”  
“You won’t, I trust you,” Eli said, “ take what the wolf needs, don’t worry about me.”  
“Don’t worry about you? Have you met me?” He paused  
“I could hurt you, o-or kill you..”  
“I doubt that the wolf would kill its mate, that’s kinda counterproductive don’t ya think Steve?”  
“Plus we have Dr. Lake and magic.”  
“ b-but Eli-“  
“Steve.” His voice is calm yet commanding, leaving no room for argument.  
Steve sighs in defeat and Eli can see the wolf come into focus. As he looked into the want in his boyfriend's eyes all he saw was himself.  
Steve flipped them over, Eli’s back meeting the soft pillows.  
The wolf in Steve stares down like a predator eyeing its prey.  
Eli himself resembling a soft deer caught by the wolf. He understood his role as prey now, not being able to escape made his body race with want. Every touch making him feel needier.  
He could feel Steve’s hot breath moving down to the junction of his neck, sinking down with wolfish fangs into his soft skin. The sting and pain only lasting for a minute until pleasure flooded in to replace it.  
Steve's yellow wolf eyes raking over his small and aroused form, haloed by the Christmas lights strung on the walls of the bunker.  
“You look like a fucking angel Eli.”  
Eli’s hands move to the edge of Steve's pants, visibly recoiling under the watchful gaze of the predator. Keening forward slightly with eyes cloudy with lust.  
“Steve..please?”  
“Steve, want... You.”  
he thrusts his hips up in frustration, breathing in the heavy musk rolling off Steve in waves.  
“Nngh! Fuck Me!”  
Making quick work of Eli’s pants and underwear, Steve sits up to remove his shirt.  
The wolf in him moving him down to kiss his mate, willing his claws to retract as he moves his hand down to Eli’s hole.  
His fingers meeting warm slick. He hadn't expected that.  
“AhH-h... I think your altered DNA is making your body emit pheromones to act as a directed aphrodisiac to ..h-huah.. effect me.”  
Eli looked absolutely debauched. Spread out over the various pillows and blankets of their ‘nest’.  
Steve's response is growling, “you’re mine and no one else can have you.”  
Eli’s soft huffs and whines become more breathy as Steve lines up.  
“Who do you belong to, Eli?”  
“Nngh-..y-you.”  
“Again!” Steve growls as he thrusts in.  
“Y-YOU!” he cries out, arching into Steve.  
The wolf in him demanding for a more ‘brutal’ pace. Eli, holding on, moaning and rocking his hips to meet Steve’s, whimpering every time they fell into sync.  
The way Eli tightened his legs around his waist drove the wolf inside him absolutely wild.  
Needly pounding into him on autopilot.  
His mate shaking in his grip, keening with pleasure.  
Mabey Eli likes the pain.  
Steve quickly flips them over so Eli is riding him.  
Experimentally Steve wills his claws out, digging in a little to Eli’s hip as he bounces on his cock.  
“Nn, Steve...Ste-VE...AHHh!”  
The pain and pleasure just enough to send him over the edge to orgasm.  
Clenching around Steve as he seated himself to the hilt.  
His Mate’s movements sending Steve to his own release. Eli moaned in over-stimulation when he felt Steve’s Knot sinking into him. Then there was the cum, it was hot and there was a lot of it. Deliciously painting his insides white. Eli loving the way it sloshed around at every jolt of Steve’s hips as he unloaded more.  
He was being pumped full and round with his mate's seed. Struggling to remember the things blinky said about after the mating process as he was moved to lay down on Steve’s transformed chest. The knot moving as he snuggles into the broad chest of his mate.  
He hadn't even noticed that he was calling him that as he drifted off to sleep. Perhaps it was all the pheromones around, he should ask blinky later.


End file.
